warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Myrrha's Noose
8 A.D.: Cyprus According to Ovid, Myrrha was the daughter of King Cinyras and Queen Cenchreis of Cyprus. Before relating the story, it is stated that Cupid played no role in the events and was not to blame for Myrrha's incestuous love for her father, Cinyras. Ovid further comments that hating one's father is a crime, but Myrrha's love was a greater crime than hate. Wrong as Myrrha's love was, Ovid blamed it on the Furies, stating that they cursed Myrrha. Myrrha, who could have her choice of men from far and wide, felt attracted to her father. Knowing the love was forbidden, she fought it as hard as she could. Over several verses, Ovid depicts the inner struggle Myrrha faces between her sexual desire for her father and the social sanctions and shame she would face for sleeping with him. One night the household was asleep, Myrrha found herself sleepless due to the passion she felt for her father. Her longings showed themselves partly as despair and partly as a resolve to fool her father into believing she was not his daughter, but she was unable to devise a means to do so. At last, losing all hope, she chose suicide. While fitting the noose around her neck, Myrrha was discovered by her nurse who snatched the rope from her. Distraught that she had been discovered, Myrrha confided her forbidden love to the nurse. The nurse tried to make Myrrha suppress the infatuation, but could not calm the girl. Finally the nurse agreed to help Myrrha get into her father's bed if she promised that she would not try to kill herself again. The women got their opportunity during Ceres' festival. During this celebration, the worshiping women (including Cenchreis, Myrrha's mother) were not to be touched by men for nine nights. The nurse found King Cinyras drunk in his bed and told him of a girl who was deeply in love with him, giving a false name. When he asked how old the girl was, the nurse responded that she was Myrrha's age. King Cinyras bade the nurse fetch the girl. In this manner, Myrrha and the nurse were able to deceive Cinyras. The affair lasted several nights in complete darkness to conceal Myrrha's identity. One night, Cinyras wanted to know the identity of the girl with whom he had conducted the affair. Upon bringing in a lamp, and seeing his crime, the king drew his sword and attempted to kill her on the spot, but Myrrha fled and escaped, saved because the darkness of the night hid her from sight. (Via Wikipedia) Today: Sydney, Australia Knowing that they were getting close to finding the last few Infernal Artifacts, Matt saw a vision of one in Australia. Moments later, a strong ping of several cases of incest in Sydney, Australia surfaced. Deciding to keep Matt grounded, Leena sent Tyler and Nikki to visit her brother Joe. Meeting him at a local museum, Nikki was unwittingly exposed to the Noose as it layed in a nearby case. As the two investigated, Nikki had two other agendas on her plate. The first was mending the chasm that had formed after their mother's death, the other was influenced by Myrrha's Noose. Digging deeper, Tyler found that each of the female in each case had all gone to the museum prior before the report of incest. Thinking that Nikki and Joe were going to be catching up, Tyler went alone to the museum. Scanning the room with Leena via the Farnsworth, she caught the noose and got Tyler's attention. Realizing that Nikki wasn't catching up with her brother, but instead dressing him down, Tyler grabbed the noose and drove like a mad man back to Joe's house to find Nikki climbing all over him. A swift blast from the State vs. Bonner Cap Gun and a drop in the neutralizer bags managed to release her, but left Joe shocked, stunned, and confused. Seeing no other choice, Nikki and Tyler explained the basics of Artifacts, the Warehouse, and H.A.R.P. As the did so, Mikolaj, who had been following Tyler back from the museum, broke in to Joe's house and swiped the noose, making the Consultants return home empty handed. ''Moths Shall Play episode: 0214 'Family Bonds''' Category:Artifact Category:Affectos Category:Valentine Aisle Category:Class P Category:Warehouse 13